


hot

by kogasana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fan Comics, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasana/pseuds/kogasana





	hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinczu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinczu/gifts).




End file.
